herofandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Read
Arthur Read is the main protagonist in the televsion and book series Arthur. Personality and Skills Arthur is a mediocre pianist, though he has shown that he can truly play when he is motivated. And yet, he can forget to practice the piano at times, where he might not play the right note at a recital. He was originally taught by Mrs. Cardigan, who retired in "Arthur Plays the Blues" and was transferred over to Dr. Fugue's, but was once temporarily expelled for not practicing enough. Although he is average to well in school most of the time, he occasionally receives help from the Brain. Arthur enjoys reading - his best friends were shocked after he left a book on the ground in "Arthur Goes Crosswire." Also, he remembers reading many exciting books in "The Short, Quick Summer." At times, he helps out Buster, who has a general dislike in homework, who he feared was falling behind and could repeat the 3rd grade. He is occasionally referred to by his full name when he gets into trouble, although his middle name Timothy wasn't actually mentioned until "Arthur's Big Hit" from Season 4. Arthur is generally polite and friendly with everyone. Despite his politeness, Arthur sometimes has a tendency to break promises his parents have given him, such as to not touch the computer during his mother's tax season, to clean up his room like being told, and to practice the piano - which he does other things instead. He is also known to "play with his glasses" when he lies, which D.W has caught him doing before. However, despite being a generally nice character, he is seen to have a meaner side in the episode "So Funny I Forgot to Laugh", where in which he teased Sue Ellen about a coat she had got as a present, and the teasing turned into harassment, going as far as Arthur Photo-Shopping a dogs head onto Sue Ellen's body and emailing it to her. Arthur has the potential to be an intelligent person, but tends to be one who doesn't use common sense, much to the annoyance of his parents (especially his father). An example of this was in "Arthur's Knee," when he told D.W. to not tell Jane and David that he cut his knee from a lima bean can (D.W. wanted to explain to David why lima beans are "bad" for you). Arthur competes on Lakewood's soccer, track, and baseball teams, as well as on a bowling team against Mighty Mountain. He won the school Spell-a-thon, plays piano in the band, and was one of the founding members of the Lakewood Pride Committee. Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Genius Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Liars Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Victims Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Book Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Mental Illness Category:Related to Villain Category:Humanoid Category:Outright Heroes Category:Animal Kindness